Cats Up for Adoption
Beebs and Stoem are the heads of the Adoption Program. Here is where the role-play cats from users that haven't edited for over one month altogether, are to be listed. Their cats will be listed here for the adoption of another user that first requests it. You may request as many as you want unless you are unwilling to roleplay and take care of the cats. To request a cat, please edit their template, and place your request. When it is approved, the template will be removed from the page, and your name will be put on the cat's page. If there is a cat that is role-played by an inactive user, add to their page. Special thanks to Snowstar for organizing our page. Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII Cats in SpringClan Cats in SummerClan Cats in AutumnClan Cats in WinterClan 01:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC)}} Cats in SplashClan Cats in The Wind Chasers 01:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC)}} Cats in The Storm Fronts : Tribe of Rising Moons Tribe of Stars That Shine Cats in HungerClan I Want catodeath-Rainstar14 Cats in HetaliaClan Cats in PokeClan Cats in StarClan Cats in The Dark Forest Tribe of Endless Hunting Cats in Kittypets Cats in Loners & Rogues |desc = golden tabby tom |past = User:Silverwhisker |rel = Breeza (Mate) Jaws, Falconscreech (Siblings)}} Cats with Unknown Affiliation Users who will be gone (1 week or longer) ﻿'''Users who will be gone for 1 week or longer please sign your name here '﻿'and, if possible, note the reason. *I will be on a short break, possibly for a week or longer. 21:44 Sat Jul 13 My computer time might be limited soon, so I probably won't be as active as usual, but I will try to get on :c 03:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Going to Poland for a week. See ya~ '''"Wey hey it's time to play" 17:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I am going on holiday for a week in Weymouth, starting on the 3rd August, coming back the 10th or 11th. Bye peoples! Could you put my chararts and character nominations on hold while I am away. Thank you! :3 --''' Tiny Talk | Instagram' 18:48, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll be gone from August 9th to August 15th. beach trips ftw 17:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll be in Spain for two weeks from August 8th to August 22nd, so computer time will be limited. I'll only have my kindle on me, so hopefully it'll work in Alicante. I'll be able to edit and chat but not do any chararting >.< 17:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Gonna be gone from he 12th to the 26th. Tried to post with as many of my characters as I could, but I don't have much time. Going to Pembrokeshire from the 17th to the 24th, but I'll probably have internet access there, since I'm not going abroad. '"Wey hey''' it's time to play" 10:57, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Uh, I've been really busy during the week, as I think has been evident. x.x It's probably gonna be like this at least until August ends. I should be able to get on some, but I'm not going to be nearly as active as usual. 02:35, 08/14/2013 Category:Signature Category:Other Pages Category:Cats Category:Adoption Category:User